


The Winter Prince

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Beira had loved her son, he would have become a Winter Prince instead of the Summer King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Prince

~ The Winter Prince ~

At the age of six months, Keenan has learned not to cry when he needs something, because Beira becomes worried and pays more attention to him when he  _doesn't_  cry.

At the age of ten months, Keenan speaks his first word. It is not "mama" or any other form of such. It is "snow". When the hawthorn girl who is looking after him has him repeat it for his mother, Beira smiles.

At the age of two, Keenan follows his mother around like a duckling, clinging to her skirts. Beira does not discourage this behavior, and secretly cherishes each moment while fearing the time will come soon when her son's Summer powers will awaken and she will no longer be able to touch him.

At the age of four, Keenan proudly shows his mother a snowflake he has conjured into his hands. Beira is surprised at first and, thinking it may be a fluke or a hoax, asks him to produce another. He does - a whole handful this time. Keenan is thrilled when his mother breaks into a delighted grin and scoops him into her arms. She has rarely shown him affection so openly before. From this day on he is known among the four Faery Courts as the Winter Prince.

At the age of five, Keenan asks about his father. Beira hesitates before answering, and says that she will tell him about it when he is older.

When Keenan is twenty, and a new Summer King has taken control of the Summer Court, Beira finally tells him the truth about Miach. Keenan is surprised, but has no desire to challenge the new Summer King or to leave the Winter Court. He is the Winter Prince, and his place is here at his mother's side. And if she should ever perish, he will become the Winter King. But he hopes that will never happen, of course.

Centuries pass uneventfully, with peace and balance between the courts, until the day that Keenan falls in love with a mortal girl. Her name is Donia and she is beautiful… and the Summer King thinks she might be his missing Summer Queen. Beira enlists Irial's help to transform the girl into one of the winter fey before the Summer King has a chance to get his hands on her. Her treachery causes an all-out war between the Summer and Winter Courts.

But her son is happy, and they will have the Dark Court and Lady War herself on their side in the coming battle.

~end~


End file.
